


Professor Jung

by Iwishiwasasim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jung Yunho, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Shim Changmin, professor jung yunho, student shim changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwishiwasasim/pseuds/Iwishiwasasim
Summary: Changmin only pays attention in one class, and it isn't because of the subject matter.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Professor Jung

Changmin does extremely well in school. He always has, but there is one class he struggles with. It's coincidentally his favorite class, world history. Changmin for some reason struggles to keep an A in that class out of all the difficult ones he has. The reason may or may not be the professor, no they aren't a bad teacher, they're just extremely hot. Changmin can't keep focus and somehow writes little to no notes during an entire lecture. His friends constantly question why he needs the notes from them when he was paying attention the entire time. If only they knew what he was actually paying attention to. 

Every single week Changmin looks forward to the days he has class with beautiful professor Jung. The college student sits in class imagining what it would be like to pound the older man into his metal desk. Changmin wasn't the only one that had a crush on the professor. The man was popular with a shit ton of men and women in the university, whether they were students or staff. Sometimes Changmin felt like Jung was flirting with him, but he assumed he was just being delusional. Although, did he have to touch Changmin's hand when he handed him a paper? Did he really have to make eye contact with only Changmin when asking a question to the entire class?

The man was so perfect to Changmin. It makes his knees weak when the professor would call him Mr. Shim. Changmin would be lying if he said he never thought about asking for extra help just so he could be alone with the professor in his office. The college student already loved history, but professor Jung makes it so much more interesting. The way he teaches gets everyone involved, besides the fact that he's so pretty everyone can't help but pay attention. Changmin also really likes his energy and passion for teaching. He actually cares about each student, which is hard to do among hundreds of young adults. 

One day, Changmin decides to actually attempt at starting a conversation with the professor after class. He picked a great, but also troubling day to do so. On this specific day the hot young professor is wearing a striped navy blue button down with black dress pants and a gold chain. The outfit throws Changmin off his rhythm, but it's the fact that the shirt is unbuttoned at the top that really gets him. UNBUTTONED. To make matters worse the pants the professor is wearing are hugging his ass just the right amount to send anyone into cardiac arrest. It's a great day since he looks so good, but a troubling one as well since Changmin won't be able to concentrate when trying to talk to him. 

The worst of it all is that Changmin can hear everyone whispering about the professor. He would be crazy to get jealous over someone he's not even dating, but it does strike a tiny chord within him. As usual the student writes little to no notes during the entire lecture, but he has figured out the material the teacher's pants are made out of. Changmin decides to pack up his things as slow as possible and stay back behind all the other students. Jung usually stays until every student has left just incase anyone needs to talk to him. Today Changmin does. He isn't planning to make any moves, he just wants to have a light conversation with his teacher. If he does flirt a little that's not his fault it's god's. It's only natural, it's not like it's Changmin's fault that Jung Yunho is so hot. It's not his fault the man's dark hair falls perfectly framing his face, or that his lips are so perfectly pink that Changmin thinks about kissing them. Nope, none of that is Changmin's fault.

Once all the students are gone Changmin makes his way to the professors desk. The student hadn't thought about the fact that he's not usually good at conversation starting, even though he's practiced for this moment a million times. When the striking professor turns around from the board and makes eye contact with the young student Changmin loses his breath. All thoughts have left his mind, there's no words. Thankfully for him professor Jung speaks first.

"Oh, Mr. Shim, can I help you with anything?" How the hell does he remember Changmin out of hundreds of students? 

Changmin quickly tries to gain his composure, "Uh, I was wondering if I could get some extra help. I'm having trouble with the chapter about Japan." Changmin feels like he's on fire, his hands are extremely sweaty. He's never really been alone with the man he has a crush on. He just prays that his ears don't get red like they do when he's nervous.

"Of course. Do you mind to come with me to my office? My lectures on Japan are on a flash drive in there," Professor Jung smiles. Changmin's heart skips a beat. His office. The gods are really in his favor today with the outfit and the odds of his flash drive being in his office.

The student smiles and nods. If Changmin wasn't sweating badly before, he definitely is now. There's no way his professor has any interest in him. He could have anyone he wants, so there's probably no chance for Changmin. Changmin tries to keep a safe distance behind the professor as they're walking, but he's not to good at keeping his eyes where they should be. Does he normally sway his hips this way when he walks? If he does it's extremely distracting. The scent coming off the man in front of him is intoxicating. He smells like vanilla and sugar cookies, which some may assume is strange for a man, but it's perfect to Changmin.

The two men reach Yunho's office and Changmin waits as his professor unlocks the door. He slowly walks in after the older man, "Mr. Shim, do you mind closing the door? It can get a bit noisy out there." Changmin nods and quietly shuts the office door. He turns around to face his teacher who gestures towards a chair, "Go ahead and have a seat while I look for my flash drive. It shouldn't take me long."

"Thank you so much for taking the extra time to help me. I know you must be busy with so many students," Changmin smiles as he sits across from the professor's desk. 

Yunho smiles brightly, "It's really no problem. I want each student to succeed. Although, I am a bit surprised you would need my help since you do extremely well in my class. I do admire that you are willing to seek help when needed and care about your studies. Many students think university is all about partying." Changmin chuckles lightly. If only his professor knew how many papers he had written while drunk for this specific class, or how many times he had been hungover in class. Yunho turns his back to his student to look for his flash drive on his file cabinet when he accidentally knocks a stack of folders onto the ground. The young professor cusses under his breath as he bends down to gather all the scattered papers. Changmin watches the man bend down to pick up the folders, having trouble tearing his eyes away from the older man's ass. 

The student jumps from his chair to aid in collecting all of the papers and folders. "Thank you, you don't have to do this," Yunho says as he tries to quickly gather the papers.

"No worries, Mr. Jung," Changmin smiles as he picks up more papers. Unknown to both men they're scooting closer and closer with each folder they pick up. They get close enough for them to reach for the same folder, hands touching and faces only inches apart. Changmin looks up to see how close their faces are and suddenly the air feels thick. The young man can't help but look down at the professor's lips that are inches away from his own. When Yunho looks back at him Changmin quickly spurts out a small, "Sorry." and averts his eyes back to the ground. The professor's eyes are still on him as he picks up the last of the papers and the older man speaks right as he is about to stand up.

"Changmin." The professor has never called him by his first name before and it causes his heart to speed up. 

Changmin quickly looks up to see that they are merely inches apart once again, "Yes?"

Changmin could swear that his professor's eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes. Again, he may just be delusional. "Did you really need help?"

Oh shit. What is he supposed to say? He could lie and say that he did. Why is professor Jung even asking? Was he too obvious with the looks? Changmin tries to hide is nervousness and opens his mouth to answer. Of course his eyes do their own thing and look right at those lips he thinks about every single day in class. "Well, I-" He's cut off by Yunho leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Changmin's heart feels like it's going to explode in his chest and his mind is spinning. He quickly comes back to reality and realizes that the man he has been fantasizing about for a whole semester is actually kissing him. He definitely isn't going to waste the opportunity. Changmin drops the files and places a hand behind Yunho's neck, deepening the kiss. Both of the men stand on their knees, coming close together. Changmin takes an opportunity to slip his tongue into the older man's mouth. The grip he has on Changmin's hair is an intense turn on. They break the kiss for air, "I'm going to take that as a no." Yunho chuckles. Changmin does as well.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jung, I couldn't help it. You're just so..." Changmin's eyes travel back down the professor's lips. This time he's the one closing the gap between the two. He leads the older man to sit as Changmin gets closer. The student places a hand on the back of the professors head to continue the kiss as he lays him down. Changmin is on top of him as he kisses down Yunho's jaw and neck. Changmin sucks and nips at the nook of the older man's neck. He licks down his professor's chest until he reaches the top of the shirt and looks up, "God you look so fucking hot in this shirt." 

"I was hoping you'd think so," Yunho says looking down at his student. So maybe all those little things weren't just delusional thoughts.

Changmin nods, "Oh really?" He places his hands on each side of the shirt and rips it open, losing no buttons. He leans down and licks from Yunho's belly button to his ear, stopping to nibble on it. Yunho keeps a tight grip on Changmin's hair the entire time. He guides Changmin back to his mouth, kissing him roughly. He grinds against his student's thigh that's placed in between his legs. Changmin matches his professor in movements. The student sucks and bites his professor's bottom lip as he skillfully grinds down against him. He can feel Yunho getting hard against him, which in turn causes him to get hard quicker. 

Yunho grabs Changmin by the waist and flips them so he's on top. He kisses down Changmin's jaw and neck until he reaches the collar of his shirt. The professor is quick to pull it off of the younger man below him. He's met with some of the most perfect abs he's ever seen. Changmin watches in amusement as his professor is stunned over his body. "Man, I wish you had asked for help a lot sooner," Yunho leans down kissing down his student's neck and abdomen until he reaches the top of Changmin's jeans. He quickly undoes the belt and fly, pulling the jeans off entirely. "How would you feel about me riding you?" 

Changmin almost chokes when he hears Yunho, "Um, t-that's cool." That's cool? Wtf. Thankfully Yunho just smiles and nods. The older man slides out of Changmin's new favorite pants. The professor moves back into his straddling position, leaning down continue kissing Changmin. He grinds down against the younger man's crotch. He breaks the kiss and reaches for something in one of his desk drawers. The professor pulls out a condom and lube. "You just keep those in your desk?" Changmin laughs.

"Well I hadn't until I met you," Yunho winks causing Changmin to suck in a breath. Yunho grinds his ass against Changmin's hard dick. The younger man grips his professor's thighs to keep from jerking upwards. Yunho slides off of the younger man's lap to remove both of their underwear. He hands Changmin the bottle of lube, "Would you like to do the honors?" 

Changmin is confused for a split moment before putting two and two together, "Oh! Yeah, yes." Changmin quickly moves onto his knees in between Yunho's legs. He coats two of his fingers with the lube before leaning in and catching Yunho's lips in a heated kiss. While distracting the older man with is tongue, he slips a finger into his fluttering hole. Yunho gasps into the kiss, but pushes down against Changmin's hand. The student continues the heavy kiss as he slides in a second finger. Yunho begins to let small moans slip from his lips as he rocks against the fingers Changmin is thrusting into him. The younger man pushes in a third finger and curls them in search of Yunho's prostate. Once he finds it Yunho pulls his hair particularly hard and lets out a loud moan, pushing even harder against Changmin's hand.

"Oh god! Changmin right there!" Sweat is forming on the professor's forehead as he is being fucked open by his student's fingers. Changmin picks up the pace as he continues to abuse that same spot. He only slows down when Yunho puts out his hand to stop him. "Let me get on top," Yunho pushes his student to lay on his back and straddles him once again. The professor takes the lube and coats the younger man's dick generously, giving it a few strokes before sinking down onto it slowly. Almost painfully slow for Changmin. The young man has to use all of his will power to not thrust up into the older man. 

Once Yunho is at the base of Changmin's cock he slowly starts to rock his hips. Changmin's grip on his professor's thighs tightens as he starts with slow movements, "Fuck, Mr. Jung." Yunho smiles at how easily he can affect his student. The older man begins to lift up and drop back down on his student's dick. His head falls back as he picks up the pace and begins to bounce on the younger man. Changmin's nails are digging into Yunho's thighs as he's being ridden. The student decides it would be okay to finally start moving. After holding himself back he slams up into Yunho as he is coming down. 

Yunho speeds up his pace and comes down hard to meet Changmin's thrusts. He leans down and kisses the younger man sloppily. The older man scratches down Changmin's chest as he continues to slam down on the man's cock. Yunho bites his lip to hold back moans, they are fucking next to other offices so it wouldn't hurt to be decent. Whimpers fall from the professor as his student's dick fills him. He would've loved for Changmin to have fucked his throat, but they don't have that much time and it can happen some other day.

The older man lets moans and swears fall from his mouth as he fucks himself on Changmin's dick. Changmin grips the older man's hips as he slams up into him, matching his movements. After a while the professor starts to lose energy and Changmin flips them again so the older man is on his back. He lifts Yunho's leg onto his shoulder to reach deeper. Changmin thrusts in hard causing Yunho to cry out, "SHIT! Oh my god Changmin! Harder! Right there!" The obediant student delivers what he's asked for. He continues to slam into the professor, hitting his prostate every time. Changmin has been dreaming of this day ever since the first day of class. It's almost surreal that he is indeed fucking his professor on his office floor. 

Changmin leans down to suck on the older man's neck, leaving marks in easily coverable places. Yunho drags his nails down Changmin's back and he's being pounded into the floor of his office. Heat starts pooling in the pit of Yunho's stomach, "I'm g-gonna-" Before he can even finish his sentence Changmin somehow thrusts even harder causing Yunho to see white as he cums all over his chest and Changmin's. His student's thrusts become more erratic before cums hard into the condom. Changmin bites into Yunho's shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. 

After a moment the student pulls out of his professor and throws the condom away. The men lay beside each other on the cool floor, "To be honest Mr. Shim, I think this should be a reoccurring appointment. You need more help with that chapter than I thought." Yunho chuckles

Changmin laughs, "Is that your way of saying I need more practice fucking or?" Changmin turns to look at his professor. Somehow he looks even more beautiful with sweat coating his forehead and his pupils dilated.

"Hell no. You're pretty good at that. That's why I think we should keep doing it," Yunho laughs. Changmin nods in agreement and stands to get dressed. Yunho follows his lead and gets dressed with him.

The student grabs his things to leave and the professor walks him to the door. "So, I'll see you at our next appointment then? How about the same time next week?" Changmin pushes the older man against the wall next to the door.

"Y-yes, that works," Yunho stutters. Changmin closes the gap between them, kissing Yunho passionately. 

The younger man breaks the kiss and opens the door, "See you then." He gives his teacher a wink before leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter @ tvxhoe and tumblr @ iwishiwasasim :)


End file.
